


Poetry is words from the heart

by Lady_Athena



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Ben Hanscom Loves Beverly Marsh, Ben gets hurt, Ben writes kick ass poetry, Beverly Marsh Loves Ben Hanscom, But they aren't really relevant to the story so, F/M, First Kiss, He's a sweetheart, Henry Bowers Being an Asshole, Henry Bowers is His Own Warning, Henry makes fun of Ben's weight, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of other ships, No tagging them, SO, The Losers Club Are Good Friends (IT), The Losers Club Love Each Other (IT), The world doesn't deserve Ben Hanscom, This fandom needs more Benverly, but it ends in complete fluff, fuck that dude, this has violence in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Athena/pseuds/Lady_Athena
Summary: This is also why he hates not having his friends. Henry isn’t as likely to attack all seven at once if they are together, but sadly, no one was around. He was on his own to face off against not one, but three fucking dumbasses who couldn’t tell you the damn alphabet if prompted.“Fuckfuckfuck!” Ben panted harshly, glancing back only to trip on the cement and tore up his knees rather harshly. He gritted his teeth, feeling the layers of skin tear off as blood flooded to the surface and poured down his calf.“Now I got you,” Henry growled at Ben who snagged rocks and dirt before throwing them Henry’s face. “Fuck! I’m gonna kill you!” He spat when Belch and Vic grabbed Ben by both his arms as the poor boy struggled against him. “Hold him.” He barked to the others while scrubbing the dirt from his eyes.“You’re gonna fucking get it.” Vic snorts bitterly when Henry’s bloodshot eyes finally fell on Ben who gritted his teeth.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 14





	Poetry is words from the heart

Ben loved to see Beverly smile, even if he wasn’t the cause of it. Her smile made the bad times seem almost easy to face and the good times even better. However, he never would tell her that he’s the one who wrote the poem that she fawns over so much. He’s so frickin’ terrified that if she realizes it’s him that she won’t love it anymore. 

He started to write more.

He’d slip little notes into her locker, writing in a style that wasn’t his own so she would never find out. He loved watching her light up and gush about the new note she had, watching in delight as she held it against her chest. Soon, the little notes became long pages of how amazing she is. 

It was the only way he could pour out his heart without revealing the truth.

Ben was walking home by himself since the other losers were a little busy today. He didn’t like days where he couldn’t hang out with his friends because… sometimes they were all he had. With his mom working all the time and no dad in his life… his friends were a safe haven. 

“Well well, if it isn’t little oinkers.” A voice called, making Ben’s blood run cold. He glanced back to lock eyes with Henry Bowers and his goons. “Aren’t you squealing a little far from home? What if I huff and puff? Will it blow you down?” He grins like a psycho. 

“Leave me alone, Henry.” Ben snapped, feeling the clips of his bag dig into the palms of his hands.

“Oh, squealer’s got balls? Well, maybe I should finish up my carving.” Henry comments before pulling out his switchblade when Ben slumped back and started to run. “Get back here you little shit!” He hissed. 

This is also why he hates not having his friends. Henry isn’t as likely to attack all seven at once if they are together, but sadly, no one was around. He was on his own to face off against not one, but three fucking dumbasses who couldn’t tell you the damn alphabet if prompted. 

“Fuckfuckfuck!” Ben panted harshly, glancing back only to trip on the cement and tore up his knees rather harshly. He gritted his teeth, feeling the layers of skin tear off as blood flooded to the surface and poured down his calf. 

“Now I got you,” Henry growled at Ben who snagged rocks and dirt before throwing them Henry’s face. “Fuck! I’m gonna kill you!” He spat when Belch and Vic grabbed Ben by both his arms as the poor boy struggled against him. “Hold him.” He barked to the others while scrubbing the dirt from his eyes. 

“You’re gonna fucking get it.” Vic snorts bitterly when Henry’s bloodshot eyes finally fell on Ben who gritted his teeth. 

The first fist to Ben’s cheek made his head jerk to the sound, causing Ben to grunt at the sharp crack in his neck. Then the next fist came to his stomach so hard that he jerked forward with a harsh cough. The hits kept coming until Ben was sure that some of his ribs were broken and his eye was completely swollen shut. 

Finally, it was over.

The arms that had been holding him up suddenly dropped him like he was dead weight. Honestly, with how dizzy he was he probably was just dead weight at this point. He could hear the distant thump of their feet as the trio of dumbassery fled the scene like they were never there. 

Ben waited for a few more minutes before finally slumping in relief that they were truly gone and he just barely survived. He slowly pulled himself up off the ground with a grunt as his jaw dropped open, making blood spill out over his busted lip. His body hurt literally everywhere from his head to his feet. 

“Ben?” A voice called as he slowly peeled open the only good eye he had right now, but even it seemed impossible with the sticky blood running down his face. “Holy shit!” It was Bev followed by the others.

“Wuh-Wuh-What happened?” Bill asked when Mike helped Ben to stand, causing Ben to cry out. 

“Jesus Haystack! Was it Henry?” Richie asked, looking over him in shock. 

“Yeah… I…” He slumped heavily against Mike when he lost consciousness for a moment. “Sorry!” He gasps before looking around to see he was laying on the ground again. 

“Ohmygod! Is he dead?” Eddie’s voice squeaked out. 

“No, he’s just hurt!” Stan huffed softly. “Come on, we have to move him. He needs actually medical attention.” He comments to Mike who nods. 

Ben felt a hand brush over his cheek as his eyes fluttered up to see Bev’s beautiful face. She held an expression of complete worry for the boy laying out before her as he offered her a red-tinted smile. He finally took notice of the unshed tears that blurred her beautiful blue eyes when he reached out his hand to hers before squeezing it gently. 

“Don’t… Don’t cry. You’re too beautiful… to… to cry…” He whispered before finally losing complete consciousness. 

It was a good few hours before Ben finally woke up, only to realize he was in the hospital with bandages and wires everywhere. His eyes slowly raked over the room to see all the losers were there fast asleep. He couldn’t stop the wobbly smile that spread across his busted lips because… they cared about him. 

Stan, Mike, and Bill were all on the bench by the window while Eddie and Richie were sharing a chair at the foot of his bed, leaning heavily against each other. He snorts softly at the sight of all five of them before a frown swallowed his features. 

Where was Bev?

He jerked at the shift by him, causing him to tilt his head as much as he could at that moment to see Bev curled up on the chair beside him. She was leaning out over his bed with her hand resting over his own. 

“Ben!” Eddie’s voice broke the silence as Ben looked down to see his friend sitting up with a look of surprise. “You’re awake!” He smiles, alerting the others who immediately opened their eyes. 

“Ben, how are you feeling?” Mike asked gently, moving Bill off his shoulder so he could move closer to the other boy.

“Thirsty.” He croaked out when Bev stood up and grabbed the pitcher of water and glass from Ben’s bedside table. “Thanks.” He smiles gently to her before grunting as he tries to sit up.

“Here.” She makes him sit back before tipping the cup gently for him so he could get a drink. “You okay? The doctor told us that you got really hurt.” She murmurs softly, pulling the cup away. 

“It’s okay. I’m just lucky he didn’t actually carve me like he said he would.” Ben shrugs before sighing. “Although this sucks… My mom is gonna have to work more to pay off all the bills.” He mumbles softly. 

“Well, we’re all glad you’re okay,” Stan comments softly with a gentle smile on his features. 

“Me too. Thanks for being here guys.” Ben smiles. 

“Hey, we’re losers. We stick together.” Richie pipes up. 

“You know… We heard what happened. Henry and his goons were talking about it. I heard you threw dirt and rocks in his eyes.” Bev grins as the other losers look from Bev to Ben in shock. 

“Holy shit, Haystack! Look at you kicking ass and taking names!” Richie grins. 

“Yeah, a lot of good it did me.” Ben sighed softly, slumping back against the bed with a blank expression. 

“Hey, um… We’re gonna go get something to eat. Any requests?” Mike asked Ben. 

“No, I’m okay. Thank you though.” He mumbles softly. “I’m probably just gonna rest for a little while. Don’t let me stop you guys.” He smiles. 

“Wuh-Wuh-We’ll be back with some fuh--fuh--Fuck!” Bill gritted out. “We’ll be back.” He assured as Richie snorts.

Ben slowly closed his eyes as he heard the gentle shuffle of his friends leaving before he heard the deafening silence of loneliness creeping back in. His eyes fluttered open when he heard something. He really thought it was a nurse coming to check on him, but he was surprised to see Bev still sitting there. Her arms had goosebumps the whole way down thanks to the freezing cold room. 

“Bev, you’re still here.” He comments in shock before looking around to see if his stuff was there so he could offer her his jacket. 

“Yeah, that a problem?” She asked quietly.

“No! No, I didn’t… I just thought… I’m sorry… I just thought you’d leave with the others.” He explains softly when she offers him a warm smile.

“Nah, I’d rather hang out with you. Besides, I’m not hungry.” She shrugs when he looks at her. 

“But you’re cold. I think there’s a jacket in my bag.” He explains as she reached down for his bag and unzipped it. 

“Whoa… Gotta lot of books in here.” She points out before pulling the jacket out and slipping her arms through the sleeves. 

“Yeah, I mean… I love reading.” He explains when his face heated up at the sight of her in his clothing. 

Bev took notice of all sorts of books in there, but the obvious ones were the poetry books that made her breath catch. 

“Ben… Can I ask you something?” She questioned quietly as he blinked at the softness of her voice.

“Of course, anything.” He assured when she shifted in her chair uncomfortably. 

“Um… Was it… Was it you who has been writing all those letters to me?” She asked as Ben’s blood ran cold. 

“Wuh--What?” His voice cracked, making him wince as she looked up to him.

“Was it you?” She asked again.

“Um… Yeah, it was me.” His shoulders slumped as he looked down at his bandaged hands. “Sorry, I’m sure you would want literally anyone else to be doing it.” He comments when her hand reached out and brushed the hair from his face.

“No, I don’t actually.” She whispered as Ben looked to her when she smiles shyly to him. “What if I want it to be you?” She asked. 

“You… You want… Are you serious?” He asked breathlessly. 

“It took me a while to figure it out. You did a really good job of hiding it from me… but I just… I just felt it.” She explains softly, pulling her knees up to her chest so she could rest her chin on her one knee. 

“Sorry, I just… I was scared. I mean you’re with Bill and I didn’t… I couldn’t help myself.” He whispered, glancing away from her as tears formed in his eyes. 

“Ben… Bill and I haven’t been together for a while. I helped him, Mike and Stan pull their heads out of their asses about three months ago.” She snorts when Ben whipped his head in her direction only to hiss at the sharp pain.

“Ow… Not… Not doing that again.” He whimpered as she offers him a sympathetic smile. “Um… Well, I’m glad you helped them. They deserve happiness just as much as you do.” He nods when she rolls her eyes fondly. 

“Oh Ben, you don’t get it, do you?” She questioned, quirking her brow as he looked sheepishly confused. “Here.” She slowly stood up and thumped off her shoes before crawling onto the bed as Ben’s face flushed bright red. 

“What--What are you--” He’s cut off when her lips gently pressed against his own as Ben’s entire world stopped moving for a moment. 

Bev was careful of the cut on his lip as she tilted her head and deepened the kiss, moaning gently at the feeling. This kiss was a lot different than when she was with Bill… and honestly, she loved this feeling. Ben made her feel like she was loved in ways that she had never known before. 

“Bev…” Ben whispered, eyes fluttering open to look at her better. “You… So you… Holy shit.” He whispered, causing her to snort loudly before pecking him all over the face. 

“Yes, Ben. I love you… I’m sorry it took me so long. I think I needed to love myself before I could think about any of this… I didn’t realize until I heard what happened… God, Ben… I was so fucking terrified. I’ve never… not even with It… They said you got really hurt and all I could think was… Not him… Don’t take him.” She whispered as Ben’s eyes softened at her confession.

“I’m not going anywhere, Bev. I’m here.” He promised when she slowly wrapped her arms around him, sobbing gently. “I’m sorry I worried you.” He whispered as she buried her face into his neck.

“It’s okay… It’s okay because you’re okay. Ben, I… I want us to be a thing. I want… I wanna hold your hand when we go to school… I want everyone to be jealous that I have you. I want you.” She smiles.

“I’m pretty sure the only reason anyone would be jealous is due to the fact that I have an angel holding my hand.” He points out when she chuckles. 

“Well, if I was them… I’d be jealous that the sweetest boy to exist is mine.” She comments before placing her hand over his mouth. “If you don’t let me compliment you I’ll toss both of us the edge at the Quarry when you get better.” She threatened only to grin at Ben’s snort.

“Okay, okay!” He held his hands up as high as he could in mock surrender. “Um… So does this mean you’ll be my girlfriend?” He asked quietly. 

“That depends… Will you be my boyfriend?” She questioned as Ben smiles warmly.

“I’d want nothing else.” He whispered when she leans down, pecking his lips once more.

“Oh my god! That’s so gross! His lip is cut open! Do you know how many germs you just gave him just in your spit alone!?” Eddie’s voice shrieks as both Ben and Bev glance at the doorway to see the other losers.

“Shit, Get it that boy, Bev!” Richie hollered, getting elbowed by Stan who rolls his eyes.

“Happy to see you guys are finally together.” He grins as Ben buries his face in his hands while Bev leans back on his thighs while outright cackling. 

“Don’t worry, Eddie. I’ll be swapping spit with him a lot so, let the disease spread!” She exclaims when Ben couldn’t stop the fit of laughter from escaping his throat as he looked up at her.

Oh dear God, how was this beautiful creature his? 


End file.
